


Mine & Yours

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [175]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic schmoop, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Polski | Polish, Sleeptalking, lots of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/29/18: “love, heart, husband”I did a lot of checking to make sure I used the Polish word accurately. As always, if I'm wrong I hope someone will correct me.





	Mine & Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/29/18: “love, heart, husband”
> 
> I did a lot of checking to make sure I used the Polish word accurately. As always, if I'm wrong I hope someone will correct me.

After an arm falls across his chest, startling him awake, Derek reminds himself that he loves his husband with all his heart, which is now pounding.

Stiles’s sleep-flailing continues until he’s wedged himself snugly against Derek, his lips smacking in Derek’s ear, concluding with something mumbled in Polish, something that sounds like _moey_.

Derek may not know much Polish but he knows _that_ word. _Mój_.

The word means _mine_.

Carefully so he doesn’t wake Stiles or start his limbs thrashing again, Derek turns till his mouth is close enough to Stiles’s that when he speaks they touch.

He whispers, “ _Yours_.”


End file.
